


Protecting Harry

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-03
Updated: 2005-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: During seventh year things change, Voldemort is destroyed, Harry spends a lot of time in the dungeons and Snape continues to keep him safe no matter what it takes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Harry Potter and all other characters belong to that blonde lady**

An outstretched hand closed around the golden snitch. Harry brought it in close to his body and smiled as the wings fluttered against his bare chest. The weather was perfect for flying and he felt so free as he flew around the pitch. He could just make out the red of Ron’s hair as he stood below watching him.

Three months had gone by since he had killed Voldemort and escaped the dungeons of Malfoy Manor and he still felt as though he was on suicide watch. He was never able to leave the dorm without someone following him. The only time he wasn’t hounded was in the dungeons. Snape would sit at his desk or in front of the fire while Harry hid down there in the man’s private quarters. They had a schedule, had eased into a routine that suited both of them. Mondays Harry showed up at seven with his bag of books ready to do homework. When he was finished Snape would sit and speak with him about defense and how the Aurors were rounding up all the fugitive Death Eaters. 

Tuesdays Harry would do his school work in the common room and sneak down to the dungeons for tea. They sat in silence that night, both sipping their tea and staring into the fire. On Wednesdays they would go for a walk around the lake and discuss how Harry’s classes were going and the things he wanted to do after graduation. Thursday was Harry’s favorite day, Snape would allow him his own sifter of brandy and he was allowed to ask him questions about his life. They often talked about Snape’s school days and occasionally his time as a Death Eater. Harry hated Fridays; he stayed in the common room all night and did his weekend homework with Ron and Hermione. He supposed Snape needed a break from him and so he stayed away. He got through that day knowing he would be able to spend the weekend in the secluded dungeons.

On Saturday Harry would get up and eat breakfast in the Great Hall with his fellow Gryffindors. Ron would usually insist on some bonding time and so they would head out to the Quidditch pitch for a couple of hours. 

Harry dived down toward the ground, his heart racing and he gripped the broom with his leather covered hands. He reached his hand out and grazed the red locks of his best friend before pulling back up and righting his broom. 

He circled the pitch twice more before he caught sight of a black blob approaching Ron. Harry started to make his way back to the two men, watching as they stood there gazing up at him. He landed gracefully and dismounted from his broom.

 

“Professor, I didn’t know you could come outside during the day.” Snape’s eyes narrowed and his mouth twitched which meant in Snape speak that he thought Harry’s remark was at least somewhat funny.

“You’re late, Potter.”

“You do care.” Harry smiled and batted his eyelashes at his professor. He noticed Ron’s disgusted face and added a wink.

“Mr. Potter do not fool yourself into thinking such things. I simply grew tired of waiting for you to burst into my quarters. Will you be joining me today or can I actually get some work done?”

Harry interpreted this as ‘yes I was worried that you were two hours later than normal and I would like it if you would follow me down to the dungeon so I don’t have to sit down there all by myself.’

“Just let me put my broom away and I’ll see you down there.” Harry watched him walk away, black robes billowing out behind him. He turned around and knew by the way Ron was looking at him that Snape was going to be made to wait again.

Harry breathed in the scent of sandalwood and potion fumes as he scooted a bit closer to Snape. Saturdays were fast taking the place of Thursdays in his life. Two Saturdays ago Harry had sat in his usual corner of the sofa and was surprised when instead of sitting on the far end away from him Snape had hesitated and then sat in the middle. 

“I got a lecture from Ron about staying away from you. He thinks you are taking advantage of me, you know it would be so easy since I’m still traumatized from my time in Malfoy’s care.”

“Interesting theory. Did you explain to him that I am assisting you in furthering your education and attempting to help you deal with your leftover feelings from your imprisonment in Malfoy Manor?”

“Yes, of course. Both Ron and Hermione have known about how you were training me this past year and that we’ve become friends.” Snape grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. “He still worries about me though.”

“What is Weasley so concerned about exactly?”

Harry felt his face heat up and hoped he didn’t stutter. “Well, his exact words were that he thinks you’re buggering me and I’m apparently too frail to fight you off.”

“Ah, that is quite the assumption.” Harry tilted his head slightly so that he was able to see Snape’s profile. There was the barest hint of color on his cheeks. “Quite narrow minded of him really to assume that I would be doing the buggering. It always amazes me how one jumps to the conclusion that the older partner wouldn’t be willing to submit to the charms of a handsome young man.”

Harry’s eyes widened and an image of alabaster skin beneath him made him squirm and cross his legs. He smiled when he felt the barest touch against his hand that rested on the sofa between the two men.

*****

“Ron?”

“Hmm?” A pale freckled hand reached out and hesitated over the chess board.

“How does our world feel about abortion?”

“Er...I guess they don’t really care. I mean they are a lot more open minded about er...sex stuff than muggles are. Some don’t like it but it is up to the witch. Her body and all that crap.”

“Oh...what about wizards?”

“They don’t have much say in it, she has to carry the baby.”

“No I mean can wizards have abortions?” Two blue eyes locked onto his and he could almost see the wheels turning behind them. 

“No.”

“No? Why not?”

“Wizards aren’t allowed to have abortions, it’s the law.”

“Why is it the law?” Ron sighed deeply and rubbed the side of his neck before he spoke again.

“I think it is because wizards can’t accidentally get pregnant. You know they have to drink a potion so there is...well they have to plan it all out. Plus you have to be a powerful wizard to be able to get pregnant even with a potion, they probably want them to have the kid cause they think it would be powerful too.”

“Ah, I guess that makes sense.” Harry placed his hands on his knees under the table, his fingers dug into the plaid pajama bottoms he was wearing. “Er...Ron I think I’m pregnant.”

Though Ronald Weasley had a very good idea where the conversation had been heading a dull thud echoed in the Gryffindor Common Room when he hit the floor.

“Congratulations Harry.”

Harrry ignored Dumbledore, he was much to interested in the plate of biscuits that were sitting on the edge of the man’s desk. He was currently sucking on two lemon drops and he just knew that a chocolate biscuit right about now would be the perfect combination.

“Harry, might I ask who the father of your child is?”

“Well, Professor that is where the problem is. It is someone I would rather not have a living breathing reminder of for the rest of my life. Ron told me that wizards cannot have abortions.”

“No Harry they can’t. You need to tell us who might be the father, this is important.”

He could feel their eyes burning into him and the biscuit he was chewing on became dry and he imagined it as glass shards slicing through his tongue silencing him so that he would never have to speak the truth.

“Why is it important sir?”

“They would be able to claim the child and in doing so they would be claiming you Harry.”

“It’s not a problem sir, he’s dead.”

“Potter, it is tradition that since you carry a child from their bloodline that a close relative would also be able to stake claim to the child. If there is anyone in his family left it is indeed a problem.” Snape’s voice was calm and even but Harry could see how his hands gripped the arm of the chair he was sitting in. 

“They put the potion in my stew and by then I was so used to them putting potions and such in my food that I didn’t even pay attention to the taste anymore.”

“Harry? Are you saying that....”

“Please give me a minute sir.” A cup of tea appeared in front of him and Harry took it from the long potion stained fingers of his professor. “Malfoy....Lucious Malfoy came in a few minutes after I had eaten. He just stood there in the doorway looking at me. I was sitting on my cot and he knelt down beside me, he handed me a glass of water, I thought it was water. I drank it but he didn’t leave. Then I started feeling...hot. My skin started tingling and....”

“Aphrodisiac potion.” Harry nodded grateful that Snape had finished for him he didn’t want to go into the details of that experience.

“Young Mr. Malfoy would be eligible to request your hand Harry and the ministry would force a marriage between the two of you. It is rare for this potion to work and they would not take the chance of you terminating the pregnancy.”

“So they would want to hand me over to someone who they think would keep an eye on me, keep me under their control?”

“I’m sure Draco would be more than willing to play the part Potter. You did kill his father it would be the perfect revenge.”

“Is there anything that we can do? I’d rather not spend the rest of my life chained to a Malfoy.”

The silence in the room was enough of an answer. The law was clear he could not terminate the baby and he now belonged to Draco Malfoy.

****

 

Harry stared straight ahead and concentrated on the deep voice that was currently humiliating Hermione for adding the wrong amount of flaxseed to the potion. The man was relishing the fact that he had finally caught Hermione making a mistake. Harry’s eyes were glued to the instructions on the chalkboard as he attempted to ignore the way Malfoy was leering at him. 

He had fought with Dumbledore about announcing his pregnancy but the old man had insisted. It was only a matter of time before it would be too difficult to hide his swelling belly and if the other students knew of his condition there would be less chance of harm coming to the child. 

It had been three days since the Headmaster made the announcement at dinner and Harry had been avoiding Malfoy ever since. The smirk on the pale boy’s face made it very clear that there was no question in his mind who the father was. 

Harry noticed after the fourth reading of the instructions that he had forgot to grab the flaxseed that was earning Hermione harsh words. He stood quietly and made his way to the back of the room where the supply closet was. He realized his mistake when he felt warm breath on his neck. Fingers curled around his wrist and an arm came around to rest on his slightly protruding stomach that was hidden by his robes. 

“My Harry...Father told me how pretty you sound when you come. You were so eager, so responsive to his touch.” The blonde dragged his tongue along Harry’s right ear. “He told me how you begged for his cock.”

Harry shivered and tried to move closer to the closet to get away from the body that was pressed up against his back. “Then let me tell you Malfoy how your Father begged for mercy before I killed him.”

Harry gasped as Malfoy slammed his hips into him forcing him into the waist high shelf in front of him. “Stupid Potter. You’ll be mine and I promise to make you regret those words every second of your worthless life. I think you need to be reacquainted with the lower level of Malfoy Manor.”

“Mr. Malfoy is there a problem?”

“No Professor, I was just helping Potter get his ingredients.”

Snape watched as Malfoy returned to his seat. “All right Potter?”

“Yes, sir.”

****

“Did you really think that I would have spent the last seven years protecting that boy only to let him wind up in your hands?” Snape squeezed the vulnerable neck tighter. “I’m no fool; I’ve seen the way you look at him. Those pale gray eyes following his every movement. Poor Draco so confused. Lusting after his arse and his blood, let me help you figure out your little dilemma.” 

 

The full red lip quivered with emotion as he stared up into the eyes of his killer. Draco gazed unblinking into dark pools empty of any feeling. The grip around his throat lessened and for a brief moment he thought Snape had changed his mind and then he felt the blunt tip of a wand press against his bare torso and he felt more than heard the whispered words before a beautiful green light filled the dorm room.

Severus was woken at five that morning by screams. “Professor! Help Professor!” He took a moment to fully wake up, swung his legs over the edge and slipped his bare feet into black slippers. Severus picked his teaching robe up off a nearby chair and used it to cover his long gray nightshirt. It took him seven minutes to open the door and he was not surprised by the sight of three ruffled Slytherins waiting impatiently for him in the hallway. 

“What is the reason behind waking me at this hour?”

“Sir, Draco is dead. Crabbe found him in his bed when he went to wake him for his early Quidditch practice.”

“If he is already dead why was it necessary to wake me? What do you expect me to do, resurrect him?” Severus closed the door and headed back to his bedroom. Before crawling back into his still warm bed he knelt before the fireplace. “Headmaster?”

He heard a groan before Dumbledore appeared in the fire. “Yes, Severus?” 

“Draco Malfoy is dead. I suggest you send someone to take his body out of the dorms before too many of the students are traumatized by the sight.” Severus stood, let his robe drop to the floor and climbed beneath the forest green covers. He had been in the middle of a wonderful dream and he hoped he could find his way back to it.

***

Harry sat cross-legged across from Hermione in the seventh year boys’ dorm. She was waiting for some reaction from him. She told him moments before that Draco Malfoy had died in his sleep. Hogwarts was in an uproar over his death. It was clear that he had not died of natural causes, he was perfectly healthy. There had not been a mark on his body which only lead Harry to one conclusion, Avada Kedvara. 

Harry narrowed his eyes as his mind raced. “So I am not required to marry anyone? I’m free...”

“I suppose you are unless there is another relative of the Malfoys. They do have a large extended family don’t they?”

“I need to be alone for a little while, Hermione. I’m going to go for a walk.” Harry hopped off his bed; he took a moment to pull on his trainers and then walked out the door leaving Hermione sitting there. 

He didn’t even hesitate for a second, his body immediately headed for the dungeons. He needed Snape and he knew that the man would do whatever he could to help him, to protect him. He always had. 

Harry didn’t bother knocking; he spoke the password “basilisk” and entered the private quarters of Severus Snape. The man he was seeking out was sitting in his usual black leather chair in front of the fire holding what appeared to be a sifter of brandy. 

“Potter.” He always greeted him the same and with that one word Harry was able to judge the man’s mood. It came out soft and Harry took it to mean that he was welcome to join him.

“Professor, I’m sorry about Malfoy I know you always seemed to like him.”

Snape gave him a slight nod to acknowledge his words and Harry sat down on the sofa across from him. “I need to ask you if there is a way to get rid of the baby, sir.”

“It is illegal Potter I believe you know that.”

“I know, sir. I can’t have this baby, I don’t want to raise a monster and I know I could never love it, I could never look past the way it came to be.”

“The Headmaster has informed me that a distant relative of Mr. Malfoy has sent him a letter stating that he would be willing to step forward.”

“So soon, sir? Malfoy died yesterday.”

“The letter was received on the day your pregnancy was announced. Tell me Potter, do you just not want to marry at this time or do you not want the baby? I need you to be honest.”

Harry stared at the flames; he tried to envision being a father to a pale blond haired boy. He was seventeen years old, was he ready to be a father? Was he able to be a father to the son of his rapist? “I want a child someday sir but I want to carry the son or daughter of the man I love. I want to be a part of a family.”

“I have tests to grade Potter.” Snape stood, placed his glass on the mantle and headed over to his desk that sat off to the side. Harry knew that he had been dismissed.

Four days later Harry lay in the infirmary. The curtains around his bed were pulled closed and he could hear the muffled words of Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. His right hand rested on his abdomen and his fingers moved slowly as though he was petting his stomach. The curtain was slowly pulled open and Harry saw the white of the Headmaster’s beard out of the corner of his eye.

“Harry, I’m so sorry son.” Long bony fingers closed over his right hand and stilled the movement of his fingers. “These things happen and perhaps it is for the better. I never thought that you would be unsafe during potions, Harry. I don’t understand how just one ingredient in such a harmless potion could cause fumes that would be so dangerous to you. I would have thought Severus would be more careful and put the ingredients that weren’t being used for the potion away so there were no mistakes.” Dumbledore patted his hand and gave him a sad smile. “You rest now, Harry.”

 

Harry rolled over onto his left side and closed his eyes. He was finally able to sleep soundly for the first time in months. 

It was Friday and Harry was standing in front of the door to Snape’s chambers. He wasn’t supposed to bother the man today but he needed the stability he found in the dungeons. He needed to feel the heat that radiated off the man when they sat side by side on the sofa.

He reached out a shaking hand and turned the knob as he spoke the password. The room was empty, the fireplace was cold and there was no scent of tea.

“Professor?” A door he had never entered opened and Snape stepped into the sitting room. His hair was wet and drops of water dripped down onto the thin nightshirt that covered his pale skin. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have bothered you.” Harry turned around and reached for the door.

“Tea, Potter?” There was the sound of footsteps and then the heat of the man warmed his back, Harry resisted the urge to lean back into him. “You are always welcome here Potter. Now sit down while I make some tea.”

Harry smiled and made his way to the sofa. “Lighting the fire would be appreciated, Potter.” Harry pulled his wand out of his robes and flicked them toward the fireplace. He took the tea from Snape’s hand and finally relaxed when the man sat down next to him, their thighs but a few inches apart. He switched his cup to his right hand and slid his left hand down off his leg to lie in the space between them. Snape moved his right hand to his thigh; he turned his head slightly and glanced down at the small hand laying palm up on the sofa. 

Harry sighed deeply and squeezed the hand that had covered his. “How was your day, Professor?”

“Potter, must you ruin everything by opening your mouth?”

Things progressed from there. Harry relished every new touch; he loved the feel of the large calloused hand in his when they sat together on the sofa. He would close his eyes and lean into the man when those long fingers would graze his cheek, sighed when a hand rested on the small of his back and smiled when a stray strand of hair was pushed away from his face. 

The graduation ceremony had left him with mixed feelings. He was completely free, no Voldemort, no threat of Malfoys, and now no school. No reason to remain at Hogwarts. Hermione was going to muggle university to study psychology, Ron was going to be starting Auror training soon and Harry had no idea what he was going to do. The only thing he knew was that he did not want to leave Snape....Severus.

“Good evening, Professor.” Harry stepped in front of Snape where he was sitting in his favorite chair. There had been something he had wanted to do for a while but had been afraid it would be going too far. Harry shrugged his shoulders and reached out to take the potions journal from the man’s hands. Snape looked up at him and arched a brow. He thought for a moment on how best to do this, and then lowered himself down onto Snape’s lap. He sat sideways, his legs curled up into the chair and he lay his head down on the wool covered shoulder. 

“Comfortable, Potter?” Harry sighed and pressed his face into the greasy black hair. Snape wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him in tighter against him. “May I have permission to call you by your first name?”

“If I can call you Severus.” 

“Very well, Harry.”

“Can I ask you something without you getting upset?”

“You may, Harry.” It was clear that the man enjoyed saying the name and Harry loved the way his lips wrapped around it.

“Did you kill Draco Malfoy?” The arms around him loosened and Harry brought his own arm up to secure himself. He played with a strand of black hair while he waited for the answer.

“Yes.” The arms tightened to the point of pain but Harry didn’t make a sound, didn’t protest the possessive action.

****

“Harry I understand that you have been staying with Professor Snape this summer.”

“Yes Headmaster. He was kind enough to let me stay in his sitting room. He transfigured a chair into a bed for me since there wasn’t a spare bedroom.”

“Do you have plans to venture out into the world and seek employment?”

“I have no current plans to leave Hogwarts. I’m going to stay as long as he will have me.”

“Am I to assume that the two of you have entered into a relationship?”

Harry smiled and took a sip of tea. “No, sir we are not lovers. We are friends, very good friends sir.”

“May I be so nosy as to ask if you love our Severus?”

“I do believe that if I do love him he should be the first to know, sir.” 

Harry threw himself down onto his bed. “Guess what Severus? As of today I am officially a Hogwarts professor.”

“Merlin help the poor innocent children.”

Harry laughed and turned his head toward the doorway where Severus was standing. “Hooch is retiring and I am going to take over for her. I’m sure I won’t harm too many young minds.”

 

“When will you be taking up residence in your new rooms?” Severus stepped fully into the room and headed for the fireplace. He had a habit of resting his elbow on the mantle and staring at the portrait above it. 

“Do I have to? Can’t I stay here with you, at least for a little while longer?”

Severus sighed, “For as long as you wish, Harry.”

“Severus...there is something I need to do. I don’t want you to be angry with me and I don’t want you to pull away from me and go back to your old ways. I need to do this...”

“Harry what are you going on about?” 

He crossed the room quickly and was almost surprised to find him standing so close to his former professor. He was glad for the height he had gained in the last couple of years; he reached the man’s chin now. His hand wove into long greasy strands of hair and he pulled the head gently down while rising up on his feet. There was no resistance, the lips were soft and yielding beneath his, they parted for his tongue and he tasted the man he had grown to love. 

“Harry...” The voice was husky, potion stained fingers gripped his arms and held him close. “Bloody took you long enough, boy.”

“Don’t call me boy while pressing your erection into my hip.” He smiled; Severus Snape gave him a true smile. Harry had learned the meaning behind every muscle twitch but he had never been graced with a full smile, he was awed.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long but I was terrified. I could never tell if you wanted it or not. I knew you didn’t mind the touches but I wasn’t sure how far you wanted to go and....”

“Harry, I would very much like to be intimate with you. I want to feel you inside of me.”

It was lucky really that Harry’s transfigured bed was in the sitting room and that he never bothered turning it back into a chair that morning. He sat back and stared at the image Severus made, he was all milky skin and protruding bones. Scars were scattered across his flesh and Harry first traced each one with his finger before placing his lips against them. He was granting him forgiveness, redemption he was healing him with every open mouthed kiss.

Harry chastely kissed the tip of the man’s cock before allowing it to slip into the heat of his mouth. His calloused hands gripped slender hips as he attempted to suck and lick Severus’s hard length. He cupped his testicles as he took more of him in.

Fingers tugged on his hair and he lifted his head. “I would prefer to come with your cock inside of me, Harry.”

He coated his fingers in oil that Severus had summoned for them. He breached him first with his middle finger, slid the finger in and out a few times before adding a second. He curled his fingers and grazed a bump he had discovered. “Yes! Harry....right there.”

“Are you ready, Severus?” 

Severus pulled his legs up to his chest and exposed himself completely. Harry slowly covered his erection and stared at the image of Snape looking so wanton, he never wanted to forget his moment.

Harry pushed in slowly; he froze and closed his eyes concentrating on not coming. They moved together, the sitting room was filled with the sounds of skin against skin, whispered words of devotion, moans and pleads for more, harder, and faster. 

Severus came with a sigh; his muscles tightened and forced Harry’s orgasm from him. Harry slumped down against the body beneath him and licked a drop of sweat off the man’s neck. “Thank you Severus.”

“It was my pleasure, Harry.”

Harry slipped out and rolled over to the side. He lay on his stomach and threw an arm over Severus. “You know you are never getting rid of me after that.”

“Did you think I would let you leave after that?”

“So, what a perfect day, Dumbledore gave me a job and...”

“And I gave you my arse.” Harry pinched him on the side and laughed. 

“What a lovely arse it is my dear Severus.”

“Sleep, Potter.” Severus curled in against him and placed his face on the pillow Harry was using.

“Harry.”

“Yes, sleep my Harry.”


End file.
